


Strawberry Thief

by delikizzz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, ahhh i cannot come up with titles at all, its like a drabble in a way, post AOU, this is my first marvel fic why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delikizzz/pseuds/delikizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Darcy wanted to do was to sneak around in the new Avengers' Headquarters in peace. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Thief

Darcy Lewis skipped around the Avengers’ new headquarter with her hands clasped behind her. She had an innocent look on her face but Darcy was many things and innocent wasn’t one of them. She had no reason or official access to the new headquarter -not that she ever had access to the old one, but that wasn’t the point now- to be so freely roaming around the place. The thing was Thor wanted to show Jane around his new workplace on Midgard and introduce her to his shield brothers. Darcy of course took this opportunity to tag along, invited herself to their work date if she was completely honest. She liked working as Jane’s intern even though her graduation was long overdue. It had its privileges. Like now. She would never have the chance to roam around where the Avengers lived slash worked so freely. 

She liked the eye candy that was the Avengers. 

She heard voices coming down the hallway; her eyes widening for a moment as realized one of them belonged to none other than Captain America. Holy mother of God. Sure, Thor was an eye candy she had been around enough to be immune to muscle-y blondes but Cap was different. He was just too pretty. Ha.  
He nodded her way as a quick acknowledgment before he walked hurriedly past her, talking to his friend in hushed but quick tones. Wait- was that the Falcon?! Did every Avenger in this building go through a visual check before being admitted? Because hot damn.

They were talking about finding a lead on some dude she could care less about at the moment. She wanted to explore.

So she continued walking, opening doors left and right. Some were locked which wasn’t that surprising. They were mostly offices or training rooms, of course they wouldn’t have the members’ sleeping quarters on a level that was open to visitors. She could always ask Thor to see his room- wait, where was the trophy couple? Oh well, they probably were too busy making eyes at each other, or Jane getting distracted by the labs in this place to worry about little Darcy.

She found the cafeteria at least. She grabbed a tray and decided to eat her lunch. Free food was always welcome. The meal looked great; she was even allowed to choose from variety of fresh fruits so she picked strawberries. 

She was eyeing a table to sit at when she felt a sudden wind blow past her. She looked around but did not see anything that would indicate a draft. Weird. Confused, she continued walking towards a table she spotted near the end. Before sitting down she felt the wind blow past her again, and she swore she saw something blue but it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her. She settled down and looked down at her tray. Her jaw dropped. Most of her strawberries were gone. How in the-

She looked at the way she walked but did not find any on the floor so they clearly did not roll off from her tray due to the sudden wind. 

Oh.

Oh.

Realization hit her. She had heard about the new additions to the Avengers. The twins. Specifically Quicksilver, who had risked his life to save Hawkeye and then was miraculously revived thanks to his fast healing abilities and Dr. Cho’s technology. Of course Darcy wasn’t supposed to know about this. It wasn’t public news but Thor could talk- A LOT- especially when he was drunk enough.  
She felt the gush of wind soon again, but this time she was sure she saw the blue streak. “It’s not nice stealing from innocent women, speedster.” She called out. Some people sitting closer to her glanced her way at her outburst but said nothing. It was probably a typical Tuesday for them. 

A few seconds passed, and then she felt the wind and saw him appear in front of her, sitting across from her. He had plopped his elbows on the table and using his hands as a spot to rest his chin.  
Darcy stared at him for a moment, unfazed from his sudden appearance. She had seen too many weird things to be startled by some fast guy. Dark elves still topped her list of weird things she should not have seen.

“Hey- so you’re new around here.” He stated. His voice thick with an accent she could tell was eastern European. Oh damn these European boys and their accents. 

“I could say the same to you.” His silver white hair really did not match his youthful face. 

“Hi. I’m Pietro.” He held out his hand, as if to say well then let’s get acquainted. 

She took his hand, “Darcy Lewis.”

“Ah,” He had a shit eating grin on his face. “You’re the intern Thor talks about.”

She wanted to say ‘Thor talks about me? Aww’ because she was actually surprised and touched. Instead she said “The one and only.”

She glanced down at her tray of food and frowned. “Now I wonder how Thor would feel if he found out you have stolen my midday sustenance.” She saw his eyes widen for a brief moment. So even the ‘fastest man alive’ was scared of mew-mew. Good to know.

“You couldn’t prove it.” He crossed his arms.

“I don’t need proof. I’m his shield maiden friend Lady Darcy.” She shrugged. “Plus, aren’t there like a gazillion surveillance cameras here?”

“Okay fine don’t tell Thor. I will stop stealing your food.”

“What will you do for me in return?”

“I can take you out to dinner.” He suggested with an innocent expression.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him.

“How about Saturday, around 7?”

“Don’t you have I don’t know avenging to do, instead of going on dates?”

“They don’t think I am healed enough to go back in the field so I have plenty of free time.” He grinned like he had won something. “Plus, who said it was a date?”

Darcy could feel her ears turning red and was glad her beanie was covering it up. She glared at him. “Really?”

“Yup.” He emphasized on the p. “Unless you want it to be a date.” He stood up and grabbed a piece of French fries from her plate. “So I will see you on Saturday.” He disappeared so fast she couldn’t even process what was going on. Was she really going on a date with Pietro Quicksilver Maximoff? 

She was about to drink her water when she felt the same gush of wind and Pietro appeared in front of her, looking red. 

“Yes?” She looked up at him, unfazed.

“I forgot to get your number.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Darcy grinned. “Gimme your phone, Sonic.” She added her number and then sent a text to her own number so she could add him back. “You really need to work on your game.”

“I don’t think I do. I got a date with you in less than five minutes.” He stared into her eyes. They were really gorgeous shade of blue. She really hoped she wasn’t blushing.

“I thought it wasn’t a date.” Darcy shrugged, trying to stop her mind from going to places she wasn’t interested in. Nope. Not happening.

“What? Says who?”

“Ughhhh-“ She was about to go off on him but he disappeared once more.

~.~

Later when she found Jane Darcy was smiling to herself instead of fuming about his cocky attitude. He was kinda cute. And the accent totally worked for her. 

“What are you grinning about?” Jane asked, slightly worried.

“Nothing Jane. I just got a date is all.” Darcy shrugged like it was no biggie. 

“What? Who? How are you so fast at finding guys?” Jane bombarded her with questions. It was going to be fun having Jane guessing who had asked her out until Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> So this was my first marvel fic/one-shot so I hope it was okay. Please do comment and let me know what you liked and didn't like aand what I can improve on. Have a lovely day!


End file.
